The Chaos Realms
by Biddett da Pigeon Stalker
Summary: Things are just normal for Bridget, until she and her friend Mark suddenly find themselves stuck in the Chaos Realms, with all the FF gang!
1. The Phantom Train

Okay!...Hello again! ^.^ It's Da Pigeon Stalker!  
  
Yes....FF's included are VI-X.Also are some other RPG's I've been playing. Such as: KH, Bahamut Lagoon, Seiken Densetsu 3, Chrono Trigger, FFTA (oh, I know it's still a FF...:P) and maybe others. Also I might include FFX-2 (i'm thinking on that one, it was only released quite recently here in Aus, 20th Feb- so I'm not finished yet~.^).  
  
Oh...this fic won't have a lot of humour and when it is funny, my humour is so bad that it well...isn't funny.:P  
  
So, all that said, hopefully...you'll enjoy!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
=~The Chaos Realms : 1-The Phantom Train~=  
  
A laugh of the kookaburras echoed across the Australian bushland early on Friday the 19th of December. Magpies warbled to each other, rainbow lorikeets flashed across the sky and cockatoos squawked noisily on their way to breakfast.  
  
In a small street, right next to the creek, a house stood with its inhabitants awake and going about their normal holiday buisness. Two parents watched TV and talked out around the front end of the house, down the other end was the eldest child, Jimmy playing the PS2 transfixedly, and two budgerigars sat outside the house in their cage, squabbling noisily over which bird was to get the best seed. Well, everyone was awake, except one. The youngest; Bridget. She still lied placidly in her bed, just barely awake, briefly thinking.  
  
She was terribly excited. Today was really the last day of school but nobody goes anyway, so she decided to use this time to take her old buddy Mark out to Sydney to celebrate their new six weeks of freedom. She hadn't seen him since term 1...  
  
Bridget jumped out of bed, and threw on some jeans and a thinnly-strapped lilac top. Her gaze soon came upon her mirror. Chocolate brown eyes stared back and she almost fell over laughing at her hair. She hated her shoulder-length light brown hair. Always thick and poofy. And well, now it just looked like an afro. She tugged at it scornfully trying to think of what to do.  
  
"HEYYY, JIMMY!" Bridget yelled on her arrival out to the family room, trying to scare her sixteen-year-old brother with extremely curly brown hair and eyes just like hers.  
  
Jimmy ignored his sister and continued playing.  
  
"Oh, and good morning to you too!" Bridget added sarcastically as she sat down to watch him.   
  
******  
  
"Are you ready, Bridge? You goin' to Sydney or not?!" Bridget's mother yelled down the hallway.  
  
"Holy...it's ten! C'mon, Jim...we'd better go!" Bridget said. Her brother was going to drive them down to station to catch a train to Sydney once they'd picked Mark up.  
  
Bridget grabbed her bag as she rushed out the door.  
  
"HURRY UP! HURRY!!! WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF WE MISS THE TRAIN?!" Bridget ushered Jim out the door.  
  
"Bridge, we still have another half an hour until the train arrives."  
  
"Aaand?"  
  
"You're not gonna be late!"  
  
"...." Bridget paused for a moment.   
  
"YES WE ARE! GO!!!"  
  
******  
  
"Hey, Biddett!" Mark greeted as he sat down in the car. He had red hair and always a grin.  
  
"Yo!" Bridget grinned herself.  
  
"Hi Jim!" Mark said to the Pigeon Stalker's brother.  
  
"Mm. Hi." He didn't seem so happy. 'Just as soon as I get rid of those two...especially HIM....' He thought to himself. Jimmy grinned slyly and started up the car.  
  
They pulled up at Tuggerah Station moments later and Bridge attempted to hug her brother goodbye, but of course, being Jimmy, she would have to chase him up to Brisbane before she'd get it!   
  
"The next train to arrive on platform 1 goes to....Central. First stop, Gosford, then Hornsby, Epping, Strathfield...then Central." The announcement boomed across the train station as they qalked up the steps.  
  
"Mmmm...we'd better go buy our tickets. Oh, by the way, we have to switch at Gosford, for the train doesn't go to Circular Quay...only one at Gosford does, due to trackwork....so,yeah." Bridget informed him.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
Bridget handed over some money. "Two children to Circular Quay." She told him.  
  
"Huh?...Oh, you are such a chicken! You're to shy to even buy your own ticket!!" Mark replied, taking the money from her.  
  
"I know..." She poked out her tounge. Bridget looked around, and her gaze suddenly caught something out nearer to the tracks.  
  
Mark came back two seconds later and saw his friend mesmerised by something. He waved his hand in front of her.  
  
"Bridge...?"  
  
"Must....resist...urge...to...stalk....PIGEONS!" Bridget ripped her gaze from the birds and stared in the opposite direction.  
  
"The train on platform 1 goes to..." And the rattling of rails, and screech of the brakes indicated that the train had arrived.  
  
"That was a bit...earlier than expected!" Bridget noted.  
  
"And?" Mark said, walking up to the nearest carriage door.  
  
"Maybe...it's the wrong train."  
  
"You worry too much! C'mon!" He almost dragged her on.  
  
So they found a seat in the first section of the carriage, which was unusually packed. Normally at this time of day it would be empty, as rush hour was earlier in the morning.  
  
Bridget grabbed her discman out of her bag and handed a speaker to Mark and they sat and listened while the train zoomed past various places.  
  
"One stop until Gossie." Bridget said as they past Narara. Suddenly something caught her eyes.  
  
"MOZZIE!" She exclaimed. She tried to squish it, but to all the other passengers it just looked like she was clapping to the beat of a song or something.   
  
After a good while of trying, she finally squished it with a yell of, "You go SQUISH now!"  
  
"HAH! LET THAT BE A LESSON TO ALL YOU MOZZIES!!!" She almost screamed to nobody.  
  
The rest of the train just kind of stared at her, and Bridget went bright red and sat back down, face turned to face the window, away from all the eyes.  
  
Presently, they arrived at Gosford and Bridget got off that train quick-smart!  
  
Then, they sat. And sat. And sat. And.....well, there's no need for me to go on, huh? After half and hour of waiting, an announcement finally sounded. "The next train to arrive on platform 2 goes to... Circular Quay, first stop, Hornsby, then Strathfield, Central and...Circular Quay."  
  
Then two seconds later, another announcement was heard. "This train has been delayed by approximately....fifteen minutes. City Rail apologises for any incovenience."  
  
"Dammit! Stupid train!" Mark pounded the seat.  
  
"Ahhh, don't worry about it. City Rail makes delays all the time. How 'bout we go buy some chips and then get angry if doesn't come AFTER we eat." Bridget rose, and went to buy some chips.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bridget came back two minutes later with hot chips and then a rattle was heard and almost out of nowhere, a train appeared. This one was different though. It was the steam-powered (or at least it LOOKED like that...) kind, rather than the electric ones used normally.  
  
"Uhh...I don't think that's our train, Mark." Bridget said.  
  
"The train on platform 2 goes to...Circular Quay.."  
  
"See?" Mark replied. Bridget shrugged and hopped on.  
  
Y'know, what?" Bridget asked as they found a seat.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This looks a lot like the Phantom Train!! Maybe we're dead..."  
  
"Bridge." Mark started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You restarted FF6, didn't you?"  
  
"Yyyyyep!"  
  
They ate their chips in silence as the train started off. Very soon, they had eaten them already and Bridget announced,  
  
"I'm getting tired. Wake me when we get to Central."  
  
"Sure." Mark answered, and Bridget put her head on the window pane.  
  
Bridget slept for what felt like three seconds, but she was woken suddenly by a shout of,  
  
"PIGEON STALKER!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Bridget snapped awake. "Oh, SHITE! It's only you, Mark! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Bridge...?" He sounded scared.  
  
"Mmmm..?"  
  
"LOOK." He pointed to the next carrige.  
  
Bridget's mouth dropped open. "Holy SHIT!"  
  
....There was only one was to describe what was in that carriage.  
  
GHOSTS.  
  
"I'm scared, Bridge. You were right. This IS the Phantom Train!" Mark whimpered.  
  
"Yeah. Me being right....that IS scary!" Bridget's voice trembled.  
  
"GET ME THE HELL OFF THIS TRAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN!!!" Bridget then screamed, pounding at the windows.  
  
"Next stop, the Chaos Realms." The driver announced.  
  
"I don't care where we land! GET ME OFF-A THIS THING!!!" Bridget panicked.  
  
The train stopped and the doors opened. That very instant, Bridget ran straight off the train, Mark trailing behind.  
  
They paused. The train left behind them. They were standing in the middle of what looked like had been a great city. Now it was all ruins. The place gave an atmosphere of death and destruction. The sky was bleak and grey, and lightning crackled overhead. The sifted though the rubble, wondering where the hell they were.  
  
When suddenly, something bright yellow fell at Bridget's feet. It was a bright yellow feather.  
  
"Eh...?" Bridget picked it up and examined it. She laughed.  
  
"This looks just like a chocobo feather!" She said with a grin. She knew chocobos didn't exist, and it was just funny that it looked like one.  
  
Something ruffled from behind them. Bridget turned around. Her mouth dropped open. Tears began to prick from behind her eyes. She couldn't beleive what she was seeing.  
  
"Oh...dear." Mark put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Cho...."  
  
"CHOCOBO!!" She yelled. Bridget raced over to the great yellow bird and hugged it.  
  
"Are you REAL?...Or am I still asleep from the train?" She wondered aloud.  
  
The chocobo gave a loud "KWEH!" And pecked Bridget on the head.  
  
"OW! Okay, so I'm not aslee....e.....eee..." Bridget faltered as she spotted something else.  
  
"GREAT..." Mark mumbled to himself.  
  
"HOW Ka-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! A CHICOBO!" She bent down and hugged the little thing, almost choking it.  
  
Mark looked up.  
  
"Bridge?" He poked her in the back.  
  
"Ow. Yeah?" She looked up.  
  
"Someone's here to see us." He said, strangely calm.  
  
She looked up, and almost fell over in shock.  
  
"No way..." She whispered.  
  
"You're...you're...a character from a game!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dum-dum-DUMMM! Okay, guesses who the character is!! ^.^ Whoever guesses right, gets a...  
  
Giant chocobo cookie! ^o^;  
  
And anyone else who reviews gets a handful of Gysahl Greens! ^.^ And maybe some GYSAHL PICKLES! (*wink wink* lol!)  
  
That's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to go and click up the top that says "Biddett da Pigeon Stalker" and check out my bio and maybe read some of my other fics if you're interested in them! :)  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
ino need to read this peoples!/i  
  
bI've had trouble for SO long trying to figure out how to use bold and italics....and this is just a test/b  
  
uCiao!/u 


	2. Oblivion's Dragon

Hey guys! Thanks for the bio's. :) Characters will be coming in the next chapter, so don't bite my head off….well yet anyway! :P Well, anywaiz, enjoy the 2nd chapter! ^.^

=~The Chaos Realms: 2- Oblivion's Dragon ~=

**_Cheesy Overvoice_****: Last time on _The Chaos Realms_…**

"Are you ready, Bridge? You goin' to Sydney or not?!" Bridget's mother yelled down the hallway.

"Holy...it's ten! C'mon, Jim...we'd better go!" Bridget said. Her brother was going to drive them down to station to catch a train to Sydney once they'd picked Mark up.

***

"Bridge...?"

"Must....resist...urge...to...stalk....PIGEONS!" Bridget ripped her gaze from the birds and stared in the opposite direction.

***

"This looks a lot like the Phantom Train!! Maybe we're dead..."

"Bridge." Mark started.

"Yes?"

"You restarted FF6, didn't you?"

"Yyyyyep!"

***

....There was only one was to describe what was in that carriage.

GHOSTS.

***

They were standing in the middle of what looked like had been a great city. Now it was all ruins. The place gave an atmosphere of death and destruction. The sky was bleak and grey, and lightning crackled overhead. The sifted though the rubble, wondering where the hell they were.

***

She looked up, and almost fell over in shock.

"No way..." She whispered.

"You're...you're...a character from a game!!"

**_Cheesy Overvoice: _****Who is this character? Just where _are_ Bridget and Mark? Find out now on…_The Chaos Realms_!**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Vivi blinked and said simply, "Huh?"

"Yeah, you're a character from a video game! Final Fantasy IX! What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?" Bridget said.

"Video…game? What's that? And what's a final fantasy nine? If it's a _final _fantasy, you can't have more than one! You're not making any sense!" Vivi asked.

"Uhhh…" 

"Biddett, Vivi doesn't know about video games. He's from Gaia, they don't _have_ video games there!" Mark told her.

Vivi looked shocked. "H-how do you know about Gaia? And how'd you know my _name_?"

"It's pretty confusing, don't worry about it…" Bridge told him.

"O-okay…" Vivi sounded petrified of us.

"Geez, Vivi, how long does it take to find a couple of chocobos up here?" A voice called from somewhere behind Vivi. From behind a broken arch, out came a familiar-looking thief. _Zidane__!_

"Huh? Whoa! Newcomers, eh? Hi, name's Zidane." Zidane greeted. 

"You could've told me…" He then whispered to Vivi.

"Um, hi." Bridget replied awkwardly. 

"Yeah, hi!" Mark couldn't believe himself either.

"The chocobos are here, by the way…" Bridget added, putting her arm around the chocobo's neck, grinning stupidly.

"Okay then! Back under we go!" Zidane motioned for them to follow.

"Under? Under what?" Mark asked.

"Under the ground. You don't wanna be caught up here, trust me…" Zidane informed.

"Huh." Mark glanced around worriedly, then followed.

Along the way, Zidane and Vivi began to explain things.

***

"Okay. Lemme get this straight. This is the world known as Drinnae. But some big evil dude called Tiroth showed up and plunged the world into darkness because he wanted to trap all you guys in here because he hates you." Bridget said. 

_Not just the FFIX guys though. _Bridget thought_. Just about every Final Fantasy character, with other RPG characters too!_

"Yeah." Vivi replied.

"Drinnae was peaceful, until Tiroth showed up. He's basically destroyed everything, and everyone. Those who remain are scared crapless, and have nothing left to live for. Well, until you all got transported here. Now you've made up a kind of faction against him, and you're helping people rebuild. Well, you're going to, once you go and kick that big meanie's ass!" Bridget puffed, barely spacing the words apart.

"Yeah…something along those lines." Zidane replied, trying to understand what Bridget had just said. Zidane paused. He stooped down, and pulled at a heavy slab of stone.

"C'moooon…stupid…piece of..." Zidane puffed, in between strains of trying to pull the heavy piece of stone. He stopped then mumbled something under his breath.

"Why…am...I pulling this piece of ­_crap_ when I have _CHOCOBOS__!_" Zidane whistled, and nothing happened.

"And why do they only answer to Vivi? It's really annoying…Stupid, big, fluffy, yellow…" Zidane trailed off into more mumbling.

Vivi heard Zidane, and whistled. In a split second, three giant birds surrounded them. He pointed to the slab, and the chocobos gave it an almighty kick, and then jumped around, as if it had hurt its foot…

"Oh you _stupid_..." Vivi grumbled. He zapped the chocobo on the rear, which sent it into hysterics like someone had given it a Dead Pepper. It dislodged the slab of stone and Vivi grumbled away and disappeared under the hole that it hid underneath.

"_Vivi__!_" Zidane called, shocked. "That's not like you!"

"Try having a…" Vivi's words muffled out because he went too far underground.

"Huhhh…" Mark 'Huh'ed. 

Something growled nearby. Bridget jumped, and quickly ushered the chocobos underground.

"What…was that?" She asked Zidane tentatively. 

"Get. Now. Go. Monsters." He tried pushing Biddett towards the hole. But she was so paralysed by fear that she wouldn't move. Mark made a dash for it and was swallowed by the hole.

_WHOOSH!_ Something flew past Bridget's shoulder, and she jumped and squealed in terror. For now that stood in front of her was a wolf-like creature.

She glanced to her left and spotted a Goblin. "Here," Zidane handed Bridget something. A dagger!

"You…want me to _fight them?_" She took the weapon with a shaking hand.

"Well, what else are you going to do? Don't worry too much though. You have me!" And he brought out a thief sword and readied himself for battle.

Suddenly, everything went black.

"AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Bridget yelled. Two seconds later, the world came back, but things looked different. If she was correct, she was now in a battle screen!

_Yikes!_ She thought, panicked. _I'm in my very first battle! AHH!_

"Huh? What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" Zidane told her.

"WAIT!" Mark suddenly appeared. "I'm not gonna leave you to these fiends!"

"Aww…how sweet." Zidane commented. "Well, catch!" He threw Mark another thief sword.

And with that, we turned to face the monsters. Zidane was the first to attack. Bridget suddenly jumped back when she saw something on impact. The numbers _1356_ appeared above the wolf…in other words, you could actually see how much the attack did!

"Freaky…" She muttered.

Bridget took her turn, and ran up and slashed the wolf. _82_ appeared.

"Awww…"

Zidane went in for one last attack, and did away with the wolf. Bridget turned and faced the Goblin. She laughed. "HAHAH! I remember you guys! You're piss-weak!" She taunted.

The Goblin attacked her. _689_ flashed over her. "OW! Okay,okay! I take it baaack…" She whined.

"You're pathetic, Biddett! You're getting beaten by a _goblin!_" Mark teased.

Bridge grumbled to herself. She glanced over at her friend, wondering why he hadn't attacked it yet. He could barely hold Zidane's thief sword up!

"You're no better! _You can't even hold your weapon!_"

"Shuddap! I'd like to see _you_ lift this thing! How the hell do you do it, Zidane?"

"Now's not the best time to fight, you know!" Was all that the thief said.

They turned their gazes back to the fight. The Goblin turned around, and then looked wildly around it in panic. Then it fled.

"Uhh… did we win?" Mark asked.

"Ohhh…_crap_." Zidane hissed.

"Say hello to Tiroth's left hand….uhh… dragon, Arkna!" A familiar voice greeted. Bridget turned around to find a red-haired man holding a blitzball. Yes, it was Wakka!

And right on cue, a black hole opened up on the field. It was _monstrous!_ Bridget could feel dread and despair creeping into her body, as if she was floating around in there just by staring at it. It created a strong vortex and pieces of debris from nearby ruins were tossed high into the air.

A large, black clawed leg pushed through the dark rip. It found the ground, and was followed by another midnight-black leg. The hole grew steadily larger; swallowing up the sky like a bushfire burns the gum forests. A head came through. A black dragon's head. Its eyes were an icy blue, and as they bored into you, you could feel your whole body growing numb.

Arkna's armoured body slid out of the oblivion, covered in huge spikes. Its huge powerful hind legs finally came out and trailing behind, a long lengthy tail, that ended up in a pair of destructive-looking spikes.

And then, the portal closed. It seemed nothing had even happened. Except for the huge gigantic black dragon now that stood in front of Bridget and Mark. 

"Whoa…" Bridget breathed.

Arkna opened its mouth and let out with the most bone-chilling, mind numbing, terrible roar that ripped at your heart and left your brain in the highest state of confusion and fear. It rolled across the ruins and finally died off. Then, Arkna struck a pose. A fighting stance.

"We're…going to…fight…_that?_ _No way! I don't wanna die!_" Mark shrieked.

"Don't worry, ya? Me n Zidane have been through much worse things. You think this guy's scary? You should've seen Sin, ya?" Wakka comforted him.

"Or Necron." Zidane added.

Bringing the battle to a start, Zidane swiftly attacked, followed by a blitzball from Wakka. Mark still couldn't bear the weight of his thief sword, and Bridget was on the verge of swapping weapons around when the hellish dragon moved. It lashed out with its tail, sending everyone sprawling.

Zidane and Wakka recovered from the attack quickly, springing to their feet. Zidane helped Bridget to her feet, and Bridget stumbled about weakly. She wasn't as used to battles as the game characters and being pitted against this monster couldn't be any good.

Zidane and Wakka moved into another barrage of attacks, while Bridget looked for Mark. She found him and leant him a hand in regaining his feet.

Arkna instinctively took to the weakest of the group. Or at least the one that couldn't attack. _Mark._

It pounced upon him, sending Bridget flying. It began to slash at him mercilessly.

Bridget stumbled up and watched her friend being tossed about like a rag doll. And she didn't like it one bit.

"**_HEY!_**" She cried. "_PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!!!"_ She charged forward, and before Wakka or Zidane could stop her, she slashed feebly at his armoured body.

_1 _appeared. Arkna glanced backwards and Bridget and knocked her easily away with its foot. She staggered up doggedly and watched her friend once again endure another savage attack from the black brute.

"_Leave…"_ She hissed. "**_LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!!!!!_**" Bridget screamed. She picked up her dagger and did the only thing her battered body could let herself do. She picked it up, and aimed for Arkna's fierce icy-blue eye. She threw it with all that she had left.

_99999_.

"Whoa!" Wakka yelled. "That's a lot of damage for someone levelled so low!"

"What a Trance!" Zidane added.

Arkna screamed in a horrible, twisted draconic voice. The portal opened once again and the wounded Arkna fled through it.

Bridget smiled faintly and collapsed.

"Bridge!" Mark scrambled up, paying no attention to his own wounds and scurried over to his friend.

"She'll be fine." Wakka told him as he approached. "Just worn out."

"We should head back to HQ then." Zidane said. He walked over and grabbed Bridget's unconscious body and carried her, grinning almost evilly.

"Thank God that's over…" Mark muttered to himself as she followed along. The three quickly slipped down the hole towards the HQ.

Mark watched as Wakka closed it up again, by pulling the piece of rock back over the hole. He turned around and Mark was greeted by a tunnel lit softly by torches, burning brightly on the wall of the tunnel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAH! I finished it! @_@ Unbelievable! I can't believe that was SEVEN pages!!

Well, anywaiz, sorry about it being so long. X_X.

Do you think I should keep doing the whole "Cheesy Overvoice" thing just to keep yout memories refreshed? Or is that just a giant waste of space? Meh. Oh well.

Cyaz next chappy! (With characters being introduced!)

*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*

P.S R&R! You'd BETTER!


	3. Caverns of the Fayth

Well, I'm back. Sorry I took so long! I don't mind anybody sending in late characters, that's fine. Keep 'em coming for all I care! Hell, by chapter 10 chances are I won't mind! Unless I've gotten so far in the storyline that new characters will be hard to fit in…

Hmmm…guess what? I've noticed I've been forgetting the disclaimer. I'm so stupid… I think I need a guest or someone to do it for me…

Choco: I'll do it! Kweh!

Biddett: ::edging closer:: Okay…evil grin

Choco: Biddett doesn't own Final Fantasy IV, VI-X-2 and Tactics Advance. She also doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Bahamut Lagoon, Seiken Densetsu 3 and Chrono Trigger. Oh, and any of the OC's anybody's sent in! Kwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweh!

Biddett: Eee hee hee….chocobo….::moves hands over Choco's neck::

Choco: AHHHH! Don't hug me!! KWEEEH!! ::runs off::

Biddett: ::chases Choco:: Anyway! While I….puff… catch this cute lil' fella, I hope you…wheeze… enjoy the fic!!

-=Biddett da Pigeon Stalker=-

=The Chaos Realms: 3-Caverns Of the Fayth=

**_Cheesy Overvoice:_**** Last time on _The Chaos Realms…_**

Vivi blinked and said simply, "Huh?"

"Yeah, you're a character from a video game! Final Fantasy IX! What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?" Bridget said.

"Video…game? What's that? And what's a final fantasy nine? If it's a _final _fantasy, you can't have more than one! You're not making any sense!" Vivi asked.

&&&

"Okay. Lemme get this straight. This is the world known as Drinnae. But some big evil dude called Tiroth showed up and plunged the world into darkness because he wanted to trap all you guys in here because he hates you." Bridget said.

_Not just the FFIX guys though. _Bridget thought_. Just about every Final Fantasy character, with other RPG characters too!_

"Yeah." Vivi replied.

"Drinnae was peaceful, until Tiroth showed up. He's basically destroyed everything, and everyone. Those who remain are scared crapless, and have nothing left to live for. Well, until you all got transported here. Now you've made up a kind of faction against him, and you're helping people rebuild. Well, you're going to, once you go and kick that big meanie's ass!" Bridget puffed, barely spacing the words apart.

&&&

Something growled nearby. Bridget jumped, and quickly ushered the chocobos underground.

"What…was that?" She asked Zidane tentatively.

"Get. Now. Go. Monsters." He tried pushing Biddett towards the hole. But she was so paralysed by fear that she wouldn't move. Mark made a dash for it and was swallowed by the hole.

&&&

Suddenly, everything went black.

"AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Bridget yelled. Two seconds later, the world came back, but things looked different. If she was correct, she was now in a battle screen!

_Yikes!_ She thought, panicked. _I'm in my very first battle! AHH!_

_&&&_

And with that, we turned to face the monsters. Zidane was the first to attack. Bridget suddenly jumped back when she saw something on impact. The numbers _1356_ appeared above the wolf…in other words, you could actually see how much the attack did!

&&&

And then, the portal closed. It seemed nothing had even happened. Except for the huge gigantic black dragon now that stood in front of Bridget and Mark.

"Whoa…" Bridget breathed.

Arkna opened its mouth and let out with the most bone-chilling, mind numbing, terrible roar that ripped at your heart and left your brain in the highest state of confusion and fear. It rolled across the ruins and finally died off. Then, Arkna struck a pose. A fighting stance.

"We're…going to…fight…_that?_ _No way! I don't wanna die!_" Mark shrieked.

"Don't worry, ya? Me n Zidane have been through much worse things. You think this guy's scary? You should've seen Sin, ya?" Wakka comforted him.

"Or Necron." Zidane added.

&&&

"_Leave…"_ She hissed. "**_LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!!!!!_**" Bridget screamed. She picked up her dagger and did the only thing her battered body could let herself do. She picked it up, and aimed for Arkna's fierce icy-blue eye. She threw it with all that she had left.

_99999_.

&&&

"Thank God that's over…" Mark muttered to himself as she followed along. The three quickly slipped down the hole towards the HQ.

Mark watched as Wakka closed it up again, by pulling the piece of rock back over the hole. He turned around and Mark was greeted by a tunnel lit softly by torches, burning brightly on the wall of the tunnel.

**_Cheesy Overvoice:_**** And now our…cough heroes cough are safe, but…for how long? What kind of people are in this faction of the joint video game characters? Find out now on…_The Chaos Realms!_**

****

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mark, Zidane and Wakka walked along the softly lit corridor. Soon enough, it opened up and the three were now in the entrance of a large underground cavern.

Mark glanced around. A large bonfire was crackling away in the center, and it reminded him of the Cosmo Candle, from Final Fantasy 7. Some other things reminded him of other games, like another corridor leading off to the left, and as he peeked down it was a grassy area with a few fallen logs and other things, that looked a lot like the training area from FF8. Suddenly, on the cavern roof, a huge insect-like creature scuttled across a cable. If he wasn't mistaken, that was a Gargant, from FFIX!

As he surveyed his surroundings a bit more, he saw people moving from place to place, some attending to sick or injured people with a press of their hands, they glowed and were fully healed. It was probably a Cure spell or something. Other people were ushering small children from place to place, some seemed to be making weapons, or giving them a test slash or thrust in the air, while most people just seemed to hang about in the glow of the huge Cosmo Candle. Mark watched as Zidane gave Bridget to a woman with blue eyes and light brown hair, wearing a white cape.

"Here, Rosa. I can't seem to find Garnet anywhere, so would you mind looking after this young lady for me?" He asked.

"Sure. Hey, you haven't seen Cecil up there, have you?" Rosa enquired as she took Bridget off to the wall of the cavern and onto a bed.

"Ummm…I think he went off with Byuu earlier this morning with the dragons. I don't know when he said he'll be back though."

"You think he likes those smelly dragons better than me the way he's always with them and Byuu!" Rosa joked.

Zidane grinned and replied, "Well, they have become good friends. Anyway, I'd better show her friend where everything is. See you!" And Zidane turned and walked over to where Mark was.

"Lost yet?" Zidane teased.

"Yeah…"

"Well come on, I'll show you around." Zidane lead Mark around. "Well, this is the main cavern here, as you can see. It's also known as Ultima Cavern. This is where we mostly hang out when we're not doing anything, and there's an infirmary on the edge of the cavern there-" and he pointed to a series of beds attached to the wall, one of which was occupied by Bridget. "but there's also a room set away for more serious cases a bit further down."

Mark now spotted Wakka, who passed by the both of them, and muttered "Watch me hit Tidus…it's hilarious. He doesn't have a clue what happens!" Wakka snickered to himself.

"Don't you think he's had enough of you hitting him in the back of the head yet? You knocked him out for half an hour last time!" Zidane retorted. He then grinned. "But, yeah, you're right. It's a crack-up!"

Wakka grinned maliciously and pegged his blitzball. "OW!" Tidus' yell rang out through the Ultima Cavern as he looked around wildly for the culprit. But Wakka's ball had repercussions. It bounced off the blonde's head and straight into Rikku, who had been hanging around the Cosmo Candle look-alike. She was knocked off her feet, and into the pile of ashes piled at the bottom of the Cosmo Candle. She got up, dusted herself off, and screeched,

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, WAKKA!!" And with that, before Mark knew what was going on, Wakka stood open-eyed and quickly made a 'Eep!' sound, then dashed off. Rikku was on his ankles, now in her final dressphere, the Machina Maw. She pounded after him, face still blackened from the ash, fuming death-threats in her giant machina.

"Err…let's keep going, shall we?" Zidane grinned sheepishly.

Zidane and Mark walked past grassed area that looked like Balamb Garden's training area. "There's a training area down there. I wouldn't suggest going too far down there yet, the further down you go, the tougher the monsters get."

The pair left the main cavern and down a small tunnel. They walked in silence for a while, and then Zidane explained, "All of the caverns here are named after certain spells, like the emergency healing cavern is known as Curaga Cavern. The training area is known more formally as the Quake Cavern."

"Huh. What about Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga?" Mark asked.

"All of us who were originally transported here have split up into three groups, and they all have their own quarters at the Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga Caverns." He paused for a second, and then said. "Do you guys have magic where you come from too? Most of the new people we've been getting come from a place where there isn't any magic."

"No. But I've heard of it." He replied. At that moment, they came to a fork.

Zidane pointed off to the left. "Down there's the sleeping quarters, so that's the Blizzaga, Firaga and Thundaga Caverns. There's also one for any of Drinnae's survivors, known as Holy Cavern. Oh, and then there's the one for all the new people who keep popping in, and seeing none of them knew how to use magic when they first arrived it's known as Silence Cavern."

"What about the right path?" Mark queried.

"Berserk Caverns, or the chocobo stables and the gathering Caverns for people of special jobs." Zidane then began to lead them down that path.

"What kind of jobs?" He had to ask as he followed along.

"Aren't we curious?" Zidane grinned. "Well, some of the Drinnans or the Earthlings wanted to learn some of our techniques. It's for learning how to be a Black Mage…somebody who can cast offensive spells like Fire and Watera, which conjures up a…" Zidane started.

"I know what spells do what. Fire does a fire elemental attack, same with Fira and Firaga, only its more stronger, then there is curing spells like Cure..." Mark cut in.

"Whoa! Slow down, smarty-pants. Well, Osmose Cavern is for black mages and summoners, Haste Cavern is for warriors and soldiers, Aero Cavern is for dragoons, Protect Cavern is for monks, Life Cavern is for white mages…" Zidane seemed to trail off, thinking about it.

"Agh! I'm never gonna be able to remember all that!" Mark said.

"Don't worry, you will eventually."

Mark suddenly stopped, as his mind reeled back to what Zidane had said earlier. "Hey…when you said people wanted to learn how to be a warrior or something, who did you say?" He asked, trembling a little.

"Drinnans, the natives to Drinnae and Earthlings. From some planet called Earth."

"W-what?! Earth?! I'm from there!!" Mark exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Hey, well we should head over to Silence Cavern. Most of the other Earthlings are there, and they can probably help you settle in better than I can." He turned around and beckoned. "Let's go!"

They quickly backtracked through the tunnels and once they arrived at the fork they took the left tunnel. Mark noticed some parchments on the walls, some old and tattered that looked centuries old, others relatively new, and all of them were written in gold ink of some sort. He leaned closer, and found it in some other language, one he'd never seen before.

"What's up with all the parchments on the walls?" Mark pointed them out to Zidane.

"They're old prayers of hope and powerful spells and stuff. It's all written in Ancient Drinnan, so I don't know what they say exactly anyway. Neither do the surviving Drinnans for that matter."

By now, the two had come to a clearing and they were now faced with five arches leading off. Each arch was a different colour, and had patterns inscribed all over them. In the middle of each arch, a word in Drinnan was etched in.

"These are Holy, Thundaga, Silence, Blizzaga and Firaga Caverns." He said, pointing to their respective archway as he spoke. Firaga Cavern's archway was red, with what looked like fire inscribed into the arch, along with simplified creatures that Mark thought were dragons and bombs (the monster, not the weapon). Blizzaga's was blue with ice-capped mountains and glaciers accompanied by snow lions, mountain goats and…something that looked like a woolly rhinoceros. He didn't know what it was exactly. Thundaga's arch was a bright yellow, with lightning-like patterns etched in with an assortment of birds, and among them was one which looked like the GF Quezacotl. Holy Cavern's silvery-white archway had straight lines etched into the top, but a closer look made them look more like rays. They had what looked like a two-headed dragon and another creature. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a wolf. But because all of the creatures were simplified into suggested lines and curves, it was hard to really tell what they were.

Unlike all the other arches, Silence Cavern was plain grey. Just plain, nothing etched into it, except for something in Drinnan, which Mark believed to be the name of the Caverns.

Zidane had walked towards the grey-arched Cavern, and had turned around to watch Mark inspect the arches.

"I know, that's some eye candy there, hey? C'mon, though. You'll have plenty of time to check everything out when you meet the rest of everyone." Zidane reminded.

Mark snapped out of his daze and stepped through the grey archway.

Silence Cavern was nowhere near as big as Ultima Cavern. It was only about as big as a school hall, or a basketball court, and there were rows of beds scattered about. Only seven of the all the tens of beds looked occupied. Six other people were in the room at the moment.

"Hi!" A girl noticed Mark. She had long blue hair tied back in a braid with a red ribbon, tight-fitting top and black baggy jeans that even covered her shoes. Her shiny emerald eyes glittered happily and Mark noticed a lollypop in her mouth. "I'm Aiko!" She ran up to him and asked, "You from Earth too?"

"Yeah. I'm Mark. There's also my friend Bridget, but she's being looked after by Rosa back at Ultima Cavern."

"IAN! Come and meet Mark! He's from Earth too!" Aiko yelled at the other five.

A young man, probably around seventeen, came out and joined Aiko and Mark. "Ian, this is Mark. We've got someone else from Earth! Oh, and Mark, this is Ian."

"Hi." Ian sounded blunt.

"Hiya!" Mark greeted back. Ian had short silver hair, and some of his fringe grew into spikes, one of which covered his right eye. Ian's eyes were a ruby colour and he wore a sleeveless shirt that was ripped along the bottom and ripped baggy jeans.

Before Mark knew it, everyone else was there, greeting him with friendly smiles…well, most anyway. Except for another seventeen-year-old male, who had pale skin, shoulder-length white hair and a pair of green eyes. He had his left ear pierced, Mark noted. The green-eyed pale-skinned teen was wearing a white shirt, black boots, shorts and jacket, and a white cape.

"That's Atheon. He's always quiet. Don't take it the wrong way." A teenaged girl informed him, noticing Mark's gaze wondering towards Atheon. This young woman had aqua eyes, with a strange glimmer; they reminded him of Cloud…Mark looked back to the people around him. The girl who had spoken had extremely long golden-blonde hair, and she had on a pair of shorts and a light blue half-shirt.

"Name's Serenity." She told him.

"I'm Drake." A man said to him. Drake looked a bit older than anyone else in the room, about early to mid twenties, and he had short black hair with a white headband matched with cobalt blue eyes. Drake was clothed in a green sleeveless t-shirt, dark grey pants, kung fu shoes and had silver armbands around his biceps and metal-armoured dark green fingerless gloves.

"Well, see you around anyway. I'm going to go to the Protect Caverns for a bit." Drake then announced.

"Yeah…see ya…" Mark replied.

"Eh. I guess I'll be heading off too. I gotta go find Garnet. I'm grouped in the Thundaga Caverns, if you wanna find me. Toodles." Zidane left with Drake.

The only one he hadn't been introduced to in the room was a young woman, probably seventeen, who had long brown hair and bluish-silvery eyes.

"Hey, I'm Sariah." She smiled softly as she greeted him. Sariah wore a short blue tank top, a black fur-lined jacket, black leather miniskirt, and black thigh-high boots. She had a red criss-cross strap above her right boot and a gunblade holder strapped around her hips.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Mark." He paused for a moment. "How long have you all been here anyway?"

"Too long to remember." Serenity replied.

"Uh-huh. Faaaaaaaar too long." Aiko added.

"You do know about Final Fantasy and everything, right?" Sariah asked. When Mark nodded, she added, "Well, we've been here long enough to learn how to use magic and everything. We practically know what its like to be a character from Final Fantasy!"

"Really…? Hmmm…" Mark glanced behind him, out the Silence Cavern. "I wonder if Bridget's alright?" He muttered to himself.

"Who?" Atheon finally spoke up.

"Uh, a friend of mine. She's from Earth too. We had an encounter with Arkna on the way here, and she's completely exhausted from the battle."

"You…fought Arkna?! By yourselves?!" Ian asked, a little shocked.

"No, we had Zidane and Wakka." He answered.

"Look, I want to go check on Bridget back at the Ultima Cavern. So I'm gonna go back now. See ya's!" Mark added hastily.

"Oh, well, we'll come too. If she's awake we can all meet her!" Aiko suggested cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Serenity agreed.

&&&

Biddett's eyes slowly fluttered open. She moaned groggily as her eyes came into focus.

"How are you feeling? A little sore? I'd expect that, after that battle." The young woman who had spoke wore mainly yellow, and had short, cropped black hair.

"Garnet…?" Bridget blinked a bit. She had completely forgotten about The Phantom Train, the chocobo and Arkna.

"Garnet til Alexandros the Seventeenth, yes. Do you remember anything? A big black dragon perhaps?"

Her brain suddenly kicked into gear and her mind flashed back to that day's events. "Yeah! I was going on a train trip with Mark, and we saw ghosts…we got off the train and we were in some ruined city. Then I saw a chocobo, and Vivi…and then Zidane and Wakka showed up. And then…there was a couple of monsters. They ran off after a while, and then…Arkna showed up. Mark was getting badly beaten, and I was so angry at Arkna, and desperate to help him…I don't remember much after that…" She recounted.

"Apparently you performed some enraged attack, and Arkna was wounded and fled. After that, you collapsed." Another woman informed her. Bridget's mind immediately recognised her as Rosa, the white mage from FF4.

"That was pretty brave, you know! When we all first appeared, Arkna was there too. I was frightened, but I guess I was lucky Terra, Celes, Locke and everyone else was with me…"A small voice piped up. As Biddett craned to look at her, she found she wasn't much more than a girl. She had fair blonde waves that were tied up in a red bandanna, and she wore green dance clothes.

"You're…Relm, right?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah! How'd you know my name? That's freaky…" Relm sounded excited and afraid at the same time.

"She seems to know everyone's names here. Where did you say you came from?" Rosa asked curiously.

"Earth." Bridget answered. She suddenly bolted up. "Where's Mark?" Her eyes shot worriedly into the throng of people in the Ultima Cavern,

"He's getting a tour from Zidane." Rose told her. "By the way, Garnet?"

"Call me Dagger, okay?" Garnet corrected her.

"Okay. Dagger, Zidane was looking for you earlier." She told the summoner.

"Really? Okay. I'd better go. See you later, Bridget, Rosa, Relm." And with that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Relm hopped up onto the end of Bridget's bed, and sat by her knees. "You come from Earth, too? We've been getting a lot of people from there lately."

"You serious?" Bridget seemes stunned.

"Yeah!" Relm nodded.

"I have to leave, Relm. Look after Bridget for a while, until Mark gets back. I need to attend a tactics meeting." Rosa suddenly announced.

"Awww…" Relm sounded disappointed.

"I'm sure Bridget will want someone to talk to, Relm, so don't sound so upset." Rosa comforted her, and then smiled at them both and turned and briskly walked through the entrance to a tunnel at the end of the Cavern.

Suddenly Relm spotted somebody coming.

"Look, you're friends coming! And he's brought almost all of the other people from Earth too!" Relm exclaimed.

========================================

Okay. End of chapter. phew!

Biddett: Okay, while I'm still talking about me forgetting disclaimers, I'd better say that I'm really not that clever when it comes to humour fics. Half of it is all thanks to my older brother Jimmy .

Choco: Actually it still wasn't that funny. It's supposed to be a half humour fic and you only had the one joke in the whole thing!!

Biddett: Quiet you. I just wanted to introduce the OC's and explain about the Caverns, I guess.

Choco: Sure…

Biddett: Urge to stalk…rising….

Choco: O.O;;; Uh, leave a review? Maybe it'll keep her AWAY from me!!

Biddett: HEY! THAT's _MY_ LINE!!!! Okay, that's it!! STALKING TIME!

Choco: Oh dear….HELP! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!


	4. The Siege

Biddett: Hi, hello…

Choco: ::peeps in from side:: You done stalking me yet?

Biddett: Yeah.

Choco: Goodie. ::walks in:: Biddett doesn't own FF's 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10-2, Tactics Advance, Kingdom Hearts, Bahamut Lagoon, Seiken Densetsu 3 and Chrono Trigger! Kweh. And none of the OC's either. But…besides that, everything is hers!

Biddett: You're trying to suck up to me, aren't you? - -

Choco: Well if it'd stop you stalking me…!

Biddett: And I like it! ::hugs::

Choco: EEK! OO;; Oh, wait…huh? :S

Biddett: ::stops hugging:: Oh, and you can still send in your bios! Not too late!

-Biddett da Pigeon Stalker-

The Chaos Realms: 4-The Siege

**_Cheesy Overvoice_: Last time on _The Chaos Realms..._**

****

**Mark arrives at the HQ, and learns more about this underground faction while Bridget is handed over to Rosa to rest for a while after their colossal battle with the fierce dragon Arkna. The HQ is split into different caverns named after certain spells, for instance the training area is called Quake Cavern, and the infirmary is named after the spell Curaga.**

**He finds out that there have been other people from Earth that have been transported here, and meets some of them. These earthlings have been on Drinnae for a long period of time- they have mastered combat skills similar to those you'd find in any Final Fantasy game. They practically know what it's like to be a game character!**

**After a while Bridget finally wakes up, and Mark heads out to see how she is doing. His new friends follow along, and so now Bridget is going to meet these other beings from her world. What will they think of her? What will she think of them? And why do Drinnans blow up their sodas?**

**…Find out now on _The Chaos Realms!_**

****

----------------

"Mark! There you are!" Biddett exclaimed as her friend arrived by her bed.

"Yeah. Are you feeling any better? That was brave you know, saving me from Arkna and all." He paused for a moment and then added, "You know, I never really thanked you for it. If it wasn't for you, I guess I'd be dead right now."

Bridget flushed a little. "I'm sure Zidane and Wakka would have looked after you anyway." She adverted her gaze downwards. Bridget was never any good at taking compliments. "I'm still feeling a little sore and my muscles are a little stiff, now that you mention it, and I'm still a little tired."

Suddenly Relm said, "Are you two love birds finished? That's kind of rude leaving six people at the end of your bed and ignoring them!"

"Love birds?!" Mark exclaimed and Bridget shrieked, her eyes shooting back up and opening wide.

"EWWWWW!" She yelled.

"Well, now that we have your attention, I think you should introduce yourself to us." Serenity grinned at the recent arrival's reactions.

"Ehehe…I'm Bridget."

"Right. Well I'm Serenity, nice to meet you." Bridget's eyes quickly surveyed the sixteen-year-old and doing so, she thought to herself, _I know I've seen her eyes from somewhere…but where?_

Atheon caught Bridget staring at Serenity and waved a hand over her eyes. "Look, I know she's ugly and all, but you really should try not to stare." He sniggered.

"Hey!! Why you…!" Serenity shot him a glare. In one quick swift motion, she unsheathed a dragon-shaped sword and whacked him over the head with the flat side of it. Mumbling to herself, Serenity sheathed it again and shot Atheon a couple more icy glares.

Atheon rubbed his head and smirked. "By the way, I'm Atheon. If that's all, I'm going to go to the training area before Ms. Smiles here gives me another beating." Promptly, he turned and left.

"You know, I think I might go too. By the looks we're just standing here anyway." Ian said.

"Wait!" Aiko tugged on his arm. "You haven't even introduced yourself to Bridget yet!" Ian broke free of her grip and walked away. As he did so, he waved a hand and called back, "Meh. I'm sure she'll find out who I am eventually."

"Oh, _fine!_" Aiko yelled after him. She quickly turned to Bridget and said, "I'm Aiko and that _was_ Ian. Better get going before he leaves me behind! See ya!" And with that, she smiled and raced to catch up with the young man with silver hair.

"Riiight…" Sariah said, watching after her. She turned and faced Bridget. "Well, welcome to the HQ then. I suppose nobody's actually welcomed you guys yet, hey?" She noted.

"No…not really." Mark replied.

"Well, welcome you two. Bridget, I'm Sariah." She said.

"Hey…you're from Earth too, aren't you?" Serenity asked Bridget.

"You should know that already, Serenity. Mark's from Earth and she's his friend." Sariah interjected, before Bridget got a chance to speak.

"Oh yeah…" Serenity looked a little embarrassed.

"So are you guys going to join up with us, or what?" Relm piped up from the bottom of the bed.

"Join?" Mark questioned. "Join what?"

"Us. The fight against Tiroth." Sariah explained.

"I dunno. I just want to get home, really. And well, what help are we going to be anyway?" Mark answered.

"Well, I don't know if you guys can get home anytime soon. That's what Cameron did for a while, but he gave up when he realised that if he didn't help, there was going to be nowhere to get home from! In the end, he joined us." Sariah told them.

"Cameron?" Bridget asked. "I have a brother called Cameron…" She said.

"I doubt it was the same guy. He never said he had a sister called Bridget." Sariah said bluntly.

"Oh."

Mark had a puzzled expression on. Seeing that, Serenity assumed and said to him, "You haven't met Cameron yet. He's the only other Earthling you haven't."

"So…are you?" Relm asked once again, her voice starting to take on that annoying tone you get from little bossy girls.

"I don't really think I'd be much help." Mark said.

"Well I think it sounds cool! I'd love to learn the kind of stuff you guys know! And to fight monsters! I've always wanted to do that!" Bridget said excitedly.

"Well…on second thoughts, if Bridget is going to, I suppose so." Mark re-answered.

"Oh, yeah, just because Bridget's going…" Serenity teased.

"Serenity." Sariah said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Be quiet. You wouldn't like it if they teased you." Sariah said frankly. Serenity gave a click of her tongue and remained quiet. Relm jumped up in excitement.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa! Calm down there!" Serenity tried to calm the little artist.

"Well now we gotta have a celebration! We got new members!" She cried, and was about to run off when Sariah grabbed her by her green shirt.

"But I've gotta go tell everyone!" Relm whined.

"Well, just because they've said they want to join, doesn't mean we go have an inauguration ceremony, you know. Their jobs have to be announced at the celebration, and we don't know what they want to be yet." Sariah explained.

"Nawww…"

Suddenly a red light began flashing.

"The hell?" Bridget looked around wildly.

"Where's that coming from?! I thought this place was lit by torches!" Mark noted.

"Up there!" Relm pointed. It was the red light- the kind you'd see in a high-security place used as an alarm. About fifteen were placed throughout the upper walls of Ultima Cavern.

"Well if can run these lights, why don't you use electricity to light the rest of the caverns!" Mark questioned.

"You'll be surprised how much those stupid alarm lights cost, just them! The electricity bill here is _really_ high…stupid Tiroth…we ought to vote him out…I say the interest rates are too high, and there are too many stupid taxes…" Serenity grumbled.

There was a yell from the entrance to the tunnel leading to the other caverns. "MONSTER ALERT!!" She looked to where it had come from. Bridget almost fell over herself when she realised the person who had yelled was none other than Irvine- the gun-wielding so-called "ladies man" from FF8!

He looked pretty tense thought.

"Where?" Sariah called back.

"Near Flare Cavern! Hurry! They've just breached the first line of defences!" Irvine yelled back, his voice sounding urgent.

Serenity muttered a curse. "The shrine!" She cried. "We've gotta go! Come on, Sariah!" She gave a tug on Sariah's shirt and without anything else, they ran flat out and drew their weapons.

"What's going on?" Bridget asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know…monster attack, I think." Mark said.

Bridget looked spit-scared. "Monsters?! Eeep!"

"You're the one who just said you would love to fight them…" Mark said sarcastically.

"But…not…so…soon! I meant once I learnt how to defend myself!! I wouldn't have a clue how to defend myself if somebody handed me a _Final Fantasy-Style Fighting For Dummies_ book!" She stuttered.

Somebody overheard Bridget's wailings and leant over to her. "Here you go!" They handed over a brightly-coloured book. Bridget flipped it the right way, and the cover read _Final Fantasy-Style Fighting For Dummies._

Bridget sat there and stared at the book for a good while.

"I said that I still wouldn't know _even if_ you handed me the book!" She finally spat.

"_Fine_ then!" The person said. They snatched the book away.

Mark gave a twitch. "I COULD HAVE USED THAT!!" He practically yelled.

"Whoops…sorry." Bridget sweat dropped.

"We'll be okay here anyway. The monsters are only near Flare Cavern, and that's a good ten minute walk from here." Relm said soothingly.

Bridget cocked her head to the side. "Hey…what was that noise?" She said, her voice quivering a little.

"What was what? I don't hear anything." Mark replied.

"It sounded like a growl or something…" Bridget told him.

"What if it's a monster?!" Mark shrieked. Relm giggled her little head off.

"What?! What's so funny?" Mark snapped.

"You're so paranoid!" Relm giggled.

"Mark paranoid? You haven't seen _me_ yet!" Bridget said.

"I mean, Eiko normally uses Red XIII as a babysitter for her moogles. He hates it. She's probably annoying the crud out of him just so she can go annoy Zidane or something for half an hour…" Relm informed.

"Oh. See Bridge? We're okay." Mark comforted her. "No monsters here!"

Bridget, like always, still panicked. "I don't know! Really! It really sounds like a monster!! Like that wolf-thing that attacked us when we first got here!" She said, alarmed as a meerkat on guard of its young.

"Look, I'm going to go walk over to the entrance, and I'll prove to you that there are no monsters!" Mark said, and walked over to the entrance. He poked his head in, then looked out, and shook his head.

"Go further!" Bridget called to him. Mark shrugged and walked out of view.

"You're paranoid, Bridget." Relm said simply.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm a pigeon stalker for crying out loud!" She retorted.

"A…_what_?" Relm asked, puzzled.

"Never mind." Bridget replied.

Suddenly there was a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MONSTERS!!!" Mark came running back out. Bridget shrieked, jumped out of bed and ran over to her friend. 

"Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly. Mark looked at her and snickered.

"Errr…" She looked even more worried.

"I was only kidding!! God, you should have seen the look on your face!!" He roared with laughter.

"You…little…" Bridget shot him a glare. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" She slapped Mark over the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. Mark looked at Bridget's furious look and muttered quietly to himself, "Uh oh…" And he ran.

"YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" Bridget screamed and chased after him.

Relm sat there and stared at the two of them. "Are those two okay?" A voice asked from behind. Relm turned around and saw a canine creature, with fiery red fur.

"I think so." She replied. "Hi Red. Looking after the moogles, are we?" She added.

"No." Red XIII replied.

"Huh. Well you sounded pretty annoyed earlier. We could hear you growling from here!" Relm grinned.

"What do you mean? I've been at Poisona Cavern all day." Red looked a little confused.

"…I didn't know you were the kind to go hunting. I thought Cloud and Seifer took care of that kind of stuff." She noted.

"That's Esuna Cavern. Poisona Cavern's the forest cavern. You don't find anything to eat in there." Red told her. "You've been here _how long_ and you still don't know all the Cavern names?"

"Come on…I'm a kid! How do you expect me to remember all the names of all these places? There's literally millions of them!" She argued.

"Oh, so when we go to push back Tiroth from the villages, all of a sudden you're 'old enough to help out' but now you're 'just a kid'?" Red arched an eyebrow.

"Grrr…" Relm folded her arms across her chest. Red smirked and watched as Bridget slowly dragged herself back and retired to her bed.

"So did you give Mark what he deserves?" Relm asked.

"Meh…" Was all Bridget said before flopping down.

"I take that as a no then." Red noted.

"Nope. Too damn fast. Actually, I'm just too slow." Bridget replied. Just then Mark came back in, looking very bruised and battered and covered in bandages.

"I thought you said you never caught up with him…" Relm said.

"She didn't. _I _never saw the 'Caution When Wet' sign…" Mark said.

"Ooookay…" Red stared at him. Mark jumped when he noticed him. "Hey Biddett! Look! It's Nanaki!" He said.

"Huh? Red XIII? My god! Do you think Cloud's here too?" She grinned.

"Snap out of it, Bridget…" He said bluntly.

A growl suddenly caught Bridget's attention. "See? There's that growl again!!" She exclaimed, panicked.

"It's not me, so don't stare." Red announced, noticing Relm looking at him.

"See? It's a monster!! There are monsters here!" Bridget yelled.

"Come off it, Bridge! There aren't any! When I went and looked, there weren't any! Stop panicking!" Mark was starting to get annoyed now.

The growl became louder and clearer. "Ahhh…" Bridget's voice quivered in terror.

"Where _is _that coming from…?" Red searched the cavern with his eyes.

Whatever it was, snarled. Everyone looked around nervously.

"The entrance!!" Bridget squeaked, pointing in pure terror.

In the shadows of the tunnel leading above ground, was a silhouette. It was a ghastly form, and nobody needed an explanation of what it was. The fiend gave a horrid cry. It sent shivers up Bridget's spine. And then, in a rush of bodies, an army of monsters infiltrated.

"SEE?! I TOLD YOU!!" She shrieked.

Red yelped and rushed in, taking out about three monsters in one go. He growled at them and circled, spotting another group before heading in for another attack.

"Yikes! I'd better go warn everyone!!" Relm announced, and skittered off, dodging the occasional monster assault.

The whole of the Ultima Cavern erupted into chaos. People who were unable to fight- because of injuries or lack of battle skills-fled, and Mark presumed they were heading for Curaga Cavern. Everyone else stayed and fought on.

There were literally thousands of the creatures. They were of every size, shape, and colour. There were small dingo-like creatures, and Bridget thought they looked like the wolf fiends you could find on Besaid Island. There were monsters she recognised from Final Fantasy VI- creatures with one giant eye which she recognised as Blearies, large white maggot-looking insects reminding her of Crawlies and what looked like rabid rats, which she believed to be Were-Rats, along with Glacial Eyes and swarms of Bite Bugs from FF8. Then there was the kind of monster you'd recognise right away. Flans. Bombs. Goblins. And some sort of miniature Zuu.

One of the goblins came up behind Mark during the confusion and hissed forebodingly. Mark simply punched it in the face and grabbed its dagger. The Goblin took a couple of steps backwards, dazed. It then rushed forward and was about to slash Mark with its dagger…when it realised it didn't have one anymore.

Bridget grinned. "I think you were a thief in a past life, you know!"

"Ehehe…" He chuckled. WHAM! Mark was hit by a peeved-off goblin's Goblin Punch.

Bridget stared at her friend. "You okay?" She asked.

"No sweat!" He replied and went back to fight the goblin.

Bridget watched Mark battle on, and wondered to herself what it was like, beating the stuffing out of some vicious monster…Bridget felt a shiver going up her spine. It was cold and slimy…Bridget whipped her head around.

_"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"_ Bridget screamed. "_CRAWLIE_

She grabbed the maggot with the tips of her fingers and threw the monster like it was a diaper covered with a baby's…uh, wastes.

Bridget gasped as she sighted more white masses of flesh. Those things made her skin crawl. "EW EW EW EW EW!!!" She pulled herself right up the other end of her bed trying to evade the weird creatures. The off-white maggots hauled themselves up her bed and Bridget swore this was just like a nightmare.

On impulse, she leapt off the bed and ran over to the middle of Ultima Cavern, where the Cosmo Candle look-alike burned away, unaware of the utter chaos breaking out around it. Bridget took a piece of log from under the Candle and in her hands and waved the burning end and waved it at the Crawlies.

They were aggravated by Biddett's "attack" and wailed some warped cry. Bridget gave a sharp squeak and moved away, but the little creepy crawlies just followed. "You little disgusting _freaks!_" She snapped at them. "It's because of creatures like you that I'm afraid of the bathtub!!" And with a cry, she drove the end of the wood into the fiend with a sickening _squelch!_

"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO THE REST OF YOU!! I CAN SQUISH YOU LIKE THE MAGGOTS YOU ARE!!" She yelled at them.

Just then Mark came up beside her. "Bridge." He said.

"Yeah?"

"They _are_ maggots."

"Sh'up." And with that, she went back to spearing the filthy things. _I never knew hearing such a disgusting squelch noise could be so nice!_ She thought, driving her makeshift weapon into another fiend.

Meanwhile, hiding in an overlooking tunnel up high in the wall of the cavern a figure stood, shrouded in shadow, and covered in thick armour. He watched the scene unfold beneath him, leaning on his spear and thinking. _The girl…she shows promise. She is naturally one of us- she could have just easily used that piece of wood as a sword, but no, she uses it like a spear…I must train her._ The spear-wielding man shifted his weight onto his feet and then turned and walked down the tunnel, his form being swallowed by the dim light of the dark path.

Bridget and Mark were starting to struggle now. Mark himself looked as if he couldn't take the brunt of the monster attacks, and Bridget was just simply overwhelmed. They were now surrounded by a group of bombs and flans. The flans couldn't be attacked, their jelly-like forms simply absorbed the attacks, and so the pair was left fighting the bombs.

"Are you sure we should be attacking the bombs? I mean, won't they just explode on us or something?" Bridget asked tentatively.

"Well, what else are we going to attack? The flans just absorb the attack! How the hell are we going to get out of this mess otherwise?" Mark snapped.

"Yell for help?" She replied hopelessly.

"Sure, like anyone can hear us! They're too busy fighting other monsters!!" Mark barked.

"Calm down!!" Bridget sounded edgy

"HOW?!" Mark retorted.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Bridget shrieked out of nowhere.

"Well, DUH!"

"No! I mean, LOOK THAT BOMB'S GONNA BLOODY EXPLODE!!" Bridget yelled at the top of her voice. A fiery explosion ripped through the air as the fire monster used its attack that it was known most for.

Bridget collapsed on the ground, her body searing with pain and blistering with the heat of the attack. "…Shit…not like this…" She breathed, her mind painfully just holding on to consciousness.

"Bridge?! BRIDGET!!" Mark hollered. "WHY YOU…!" Mark rushed forward to attack. He slashed through whatever was in reach. He stopped, breathing heavily. "Take that…" He muttered.

There was only one flan left. Mark shifted the dagger in his hand and went in for one last attack. But before he could do so, the flan cast a Thunder spell, rendering what was left of Mark's strength to nothing. He pulled himself up from the attack, but he knew that he had no strength left to fight it anyway…

Mark spun around and noticed more monsters grouping around him from behind. "Oh great…" He muttered. There were five bite bugs and two of the canine fiends. One of the wolves howled and they charged in for the attack.

Mark closed his eyes and waited for the attack.

And waited.

And waited.

But nothing came. Mark opened his eyes slowly. Maybe he was already dead…

No. The red lights of the alarms still blared. The light from the Cosmo Candle still flickered, and the sound of the monsters and fighters around him still came to his ears. But as he looked around him, he didn't see the monsters.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked from behind him. Mark jerked around and saw another person. In his hand was a sword and he quickly sheathed it.

"Did you…just…?" Mark barely got the words out.

"Yeah. They're easy. I guess you're just weak, that's all." The stranger said. Mark couldn't make out his face- he was wearing armour.

"Hey! Well, I suppose you've got a point, I just arrived in this world not long ago…thanks." Mark said.

"No problem. The name's Cameron."

"Oh, right. I'm…"

"Mark. Hehe." Cameron laughed softly to himself.

"Wha…? How'd you know my name?" Mark asked, a little frightened.

"I'll tell you later. For now, you should head to Curaga Cavern, and get you and your friend there, fixed up." Cameron gestured towards Bridget.

"Oh…yeah. Okay."

"I'll finish up here and meet you back there." And with that, Cameron went back into the fray.

Mark moved over to Bridget and picked her up. Quickly, he picked his way through the ongoing battle. Most of the fighters were easily mowing down the lines of fiends- it was just the sheer number that was annoying. And yet he and Bridget could barely beat ten of them…

Mark was walking briskly through the tunnel towards Curaga Cavern, when a figure blocked his way.

"Hey…would you mind moving? I need to get to Curaga Cavern." Mark told him.

"Let me carry the girl for you." The figure said. He was clad in armour, and carried a spear with him.

"Uh…I don't know... I'm fine, really." Mark told him, and pushed past.

"My name's Kain. I'm quite intrigued by your friend there." The man told him as he walked past.

"Kain? The dragoon?" Mark turned.

"The very same."

"Well…okay." Mark agreed. Kain took Bridget from Mark and they walked along.

"What job are you thinking of taking?" Kain asked him as they walked along.

"What…?" Mark asked.

"You know, a job. Black mage, warrior, thief, archer…I heard from Relm you're going to join us in the fight against Tiroth." Kain explained.

"Oh. If anything, I want to be just like Dagger or Eiko." Mark told him.

"Uhh…" Kain stuttered.

"What?" Mark asked.

"You're going to need a sex change--"

"I MEAN JOB WISE!!" Mark yelled.

"Ugh…please…be quiet…my head hurts…" Bridget groaned from over Kain's shoulder.

"Sorry!" Mark murmured.

"Do you know what Bridget wants to be…?" Kan asked.

"She's right over your shoulder, you know." Mark told him flatly.

"I…don't…know…black mage…?" Bridget could barely speak.

"Hush. Come on, we're almost at Curaga Cavern…" Kain told them.

* * *

Biddett: By the way…there are two Camerons in this story. There's Cameron, the one you met in this chappy, and there's my older brother Cameron…but I'll try to keep him more known by his nickname, Jimmy. 

Choco: Uhh…Biddett…

Biddett: Mmm?

Choco: You never answered the question '**why do Drinnans blow up their sodas?'**

Biddett: Oh. ::whistles:: These two can explain it for you!

Drinnan #1: Well, you see…

Drinnan #2: It's hard to get the little fizzes in the fizzy drinks here. It's a different atmosphere and all. Watch.

Drinnan #1: ::opens a can of soft drink:: Look, no lovely little fizz like you get on Earth. It's like every can of Coke or Fanta is permanently FLAT!!

Drinnan #2: So…to get this fizz, you simply cast Ultima on it!!

Drinnan #1: ::casts Ultima on a can of soft drink::

::Can blows up::

Drinnan # 2: AHHHHHHH!!! I GOT A PIECE OF CAN IN MY EYE!!! YOU IDIOT!! THE PAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!

Choco: O.O SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!

Drinnan # 1: Wait, it didn't work! Let me try again! ::casts Ultima on another soft drink can::

::it blows up::

Biddett: STOP IT!! YOU'RE GETTING ME COVERED IN FLAT SOFT DRINK!!!

Drinnan # 1: WAIT!!! I'll get it!! ::does it again::

Choco: AHHHHHHH!!! ::runs and hides under the desk:: I don't wanna blow up, mummy!!!

Drinnan #1: Watch! ::opens cans and it fizzes all over him:: Oops. Bit much.

Biddett: ::smacks forehead:: Oh brother. Anyway, time for me to go…and don't forget to REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

...In the next chapter we'll find out what happened to everyone else...so sorry to everyone who's characters didn't play a big part!


End file.
